


Drunk Jacks are the enemy.

by ohpoppycock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Smut, Drunk Jack can't keep his mouth shut, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Jack gets drunk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, i wrote this at 3am, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpoppycock/pseuds/ohpoppycock
Summary: Jack moves to Brighton, gets a party thrown for him, and gets drunk. Shenanigans ensue.Alternatively titled: Drunk Jack can't  keep his mouth shut.





	Drunk Jacks are the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing like this, forgive me.
> 
> Also, I'm too lazy too proofread.

It was cold. It was cold and it pissed Jack off because he moved here to try and get a little more sun, and as soon as he left the airport he realized how foggy it was.

If it wasn't for the hell he had went through getting from Ireland to Britain, he would have forgotten where he was. It was calm outside the airport and a fog had settled in the streets. The sun barely peeked through the clouds, and a gentle breeze pushed Jack's hair into his face.

The buzz that came from his phone interrupted his peace. Part of him was enjoying how quiet it was, but he knew he probably looked weird standing outside doing nothing with his suitcase. He grabbed his phone from the Overwatch hoodie he wore to see a text from Felix and quickly unlocked his phone.

running a little late, b there in 5

Of course Felix would be a little late. Jack grinned down at his phone, unable to get mad at him. Felix had offered to pick him up at the airport early and let him crash at his place before helping him move his stuff and showing him around. His phone gave him a low battery warning and he slipped it back into his pocket.

Jack looked down at the small suitcase he had. He has packed a few changes of clothes, a blogging camera, and a few other technological essentials. Most of his stuff was in a storage bin on its way to Brighton.

He yawned. Holy shit, he was tired. He tried to sleep on the flight, but he was way too excited to see Felix that he couldn't sleep.

No, he was excited to get into his new house. Yeah, that was it. Totally.

A honking horn brought him out of his thoughts. Felix rolled down the window and shoved his head out. "You gonna get in the car or just stand there, Jack?" He tried his best to sound annoyed, but Jack could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Aren't ye' supposed to help me with this?" He gestured to the suitcase. He began to roll it towards Felix's car anyways.

"You're a big boy, Jack. I can't do everything for you." Jack opened the trunk and lifted his suitcase easily into the back.

"No hug, either? Wow, Fe'." He was aware that he was raising his voice so Felix could hear it and got some odd looks from the occasional passerby leaving a shop or entering the airport. He smiled sheepishly, but couldn't find a fuck to give.

He slammed the trunk shut. "Hey, don't close it so harshly!" Jack jumped. He hadn't heard Felix get out of the car. He uncrossed his arms and dropped the fake look of disapproval. "You kept bitching about a hug, so hug me."

Jack rolled his eyes. Regardless, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Felix's waist. He sighed as Felix did the same. The hug lasted a little longer than normal, and as much as he wanted to keep the embrace, he pulled away. "Well, ye' shouldn't have bothered. That was a shit hug." It wasn't, but Felix didn't have to know that.

"Get in the car before I kick your ass back to Ireland, you bastard." Felix pushed him by the shoulder. Jack stumbled a little but laughed regardless. He got into the passenger side and joked around with Felix until they pulled up to Felix's home.

He lived in a modest home. Jack knew he could afford a fucking mansion if he wanted to, but instead he had a cozy two story house in the middle of a suburban area. He had a small front yard for Edgar and Maya, and a gate around the whole place.

"You keep staring off into the distance. Go get some sleep, dude. You can crash in my room." Both of the men opened their doors and got out.

"I can just take the couch." Jack shrugged. He opened the trunk to grab his luggage while Felix opened the gate. "It's your house, you should get the bed."

"Who said I wasn't sleeping in my bed?" Felix held the gate open as Jack passed through.

"That's awfully gay, Fe'. Even for you."

"Only for you, you Irish trash." As he passed Jack to unlock the door, he slapped his ass. Jack jumped, but he was used to this.

It was hard. Jack and Felix were always touching each other when they hung out. At first he couldn't take it, because he was desperately trying not to think about what Felix would feel like pressed against him with less clothing. But the more they clung to each other, the more Jack grew to enjoy it. It wasn't a sexual thing anymore (but sometimes when their touching went just over the line of friendship, his thoughts would wonder).

He and Felix were just friends. Just pals who couldn't keep their hands off each other and slept in the same bed. Jack wasn't at all head over heels for his best friend.

How long could he tell himself that and still believe it?

"You remember where my room is, right?" Felix hung up his keys on a rack near the door. "Up the stairs to the left. I won't be up for a while."

"You're serious about sharing the bed with me?"

"Well, I mean, if you don't want me to-"

"No, it's fine." Jack said a little bit too quickly. He saw the way Felix's face had fallen and didn't want him to feel bad. Even if Jack knew it was a bad idea for their friendship.

As soon as he shut the door, he realized how exhausted he was. He didn't even remember crawling under Felix's sheets with nothing but his boxers on, or when he fell asleep. The only thing he did remember was thinking to himself, 'God, what the fuck am I doing?'

~

"Seán, wake up."

Jack opened his eyes. He groaned instinctively and tried to turn over to sleep again. A hand on his chest stopped him. "C'mon, Seán, you've been asleep for twelve fucking hours."

"What?" Jack blinked up at Felix. He wasn't surprised that he had slept so long. He was surprised to see Felix, hair wet from getting out of the shower, with his hand on Jack's bare chest, and what the fuck, where was his shirt?

It was easy enough to deal with his attraction to Felix behind a screen or when Felix had fucking clothes on. Jack could tell himself that he wasn't in love with Felix, that he was just a close friend and very, very attractive. He could masterbate in the shower and pretend he wasn't thinking of what Felix's skin would look like shiny with sweat.

But now he was sitting here, shirtless and way too close to Jack for his own good. The hand on Jack's chest felt too hot, like it was burning. Fucking fuck.

"Yeah, I would have woken you up sooner but..." Jack could that he wanted to say something, but he cut himself off. "Anyways, we'll have guests soon, Jackaboy! So get your ass out of bed."

"I can't when you're on me, ye' Swede." He sat up and almost had a heart attack when Felix's hand fell on top of where his crotch would be. He hoped the comforter on the bed hid the erection that was slowly growing.

Felix didn't move his hand. He seemed oblivious to where his hand was. Jack was grateful for the darkness, because he wouldn't be able to explain why his face burning. "I'm not even on you, dumbass. And you say Swede like it's an insult."

For a split second, he could imagine Felix pulling down the blankets, knowingly grasping at Jack, looking into his eyes-

He couldn't take it anymore. Jack moved back, careful to keep his boner out of sight. "It totally is. Swedish men are dense as fuck. Now, can ye' give me some privacy to change?"

"Yeah, I need to grab some clothes first." Felix stood up and looked through his drawers. "You're kicking me out of my own fucking room, by the way."

"Whatever." Jack sighed. Thankfully Felix was wearing boxers, but Jack couldn't help but look when Felix bent over to grab a pair of pants. Since when did he have such a nice ass?

"You're lucky that you're handsome." Felix joked. "I don't share a bed with just any man, you know."

"For a straight dude ye' sure are gay." Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was tempted to lay back down because Felix's bed was way more comfortable than his own. Felix said nothing and left the room.

Jack stood up and stretched. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and his Berlin sweater, and a new pair of boxers. He needed his glasses too. He was thinking about picking up contacts or something.

He looked in Felix's mirror. His hair thankfully didn't look too greasy, and neither did his skin. Still, he grabbed his bag of toiletries and made the bed before leaving the bedroom. His skin may not look oily, but he had fallen into a habit of washing it every morning to prevent it.

He crossed the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gimme a minute!" Felix called. After a couple seconds he opened the door, and for a moment they were way too close to each other.

Jack took a step back and Felix cleared his throat. "I, uh, I need to brush me teeth and stuff." Why did he stutter like that? He shouldn't be. Felix was wearing clothes, why was he being weird again?

Maybe it was because Felix looked fucking gorgeous. He was wearing a light pink sweater that made the blue in his eyes stand out, and he also had a random pair of jeans that still managed to look good on him. There was no way Jack was going to make it out of this house without making a mistake.

"PJ, Michael, and Brad should be here soon. I'll go wait downstairs and get shit ready." Felix stepped past Jack, his hand brushing Jack's leg slightly. Fuck.

Felix had a beautiful bathroom. The upstairs bathroom had a double vanity and clean marble counter tops. The shower was a walk-in shower, fully capable of fitting two or three people at once. It was blurred about four feet up to hide anything at least from the waist down.

After brushing his teeth and hair and washing his face, he put his bag back into his suitcase. He grabbed his phone and groaned when he saw that it was almost dead. He had forgotten to plug it in before he went to sleep. He fished his phone cord from the many in his suitcase and plugged it in to a socket and went downstairs.

Felix was sitting on his couch with a controller in his hand. He looked focused and Jack could see him muttering something under his breath but he was too far away to hear him. While Felix was occupied, Jack just observed.

He couldn't put an exact date or time when he realized he was in love with Felix. Maybe it was when Felix called Jack after the whole Wall-street Journal thing went down and talked to him for hours, only hanging up to upload a video before calling him again. Maybe it was when Jack visited Brighton and Felix took him to a museum just because he knew Jack loved dinosaurs and the exhibit was really good.

Whenever it had happened didn't matter now, though. What mattered to Jack was keeping it a secret, because once Felix knew about the crush he had been harboring he knew that everything would change.

He had seen the movies, though; the guy finds out about the girls' feelings for him, and then after some unfortunate circumstances, they kiss and it's happily ever after. It gave him just enough stupid, idiotic hope to keep his fantasies of having Felix to himself real. Of course, there wasn't a movie out where the queer kid crushed on the attractive male lead and ended with the two of them happy.

Still.

A knocking on the door broke Jack from his thoughts, and Felix jumped and almost dropped the controller. He caught Jack staring at him and offered him a smile, and Jack felt himself smiling back without really being aware of it. "That's, uh, that's probably them." Felix stood up from the couch and stretched. "I'll go get that, mind trying to fix the X-Box? Can't get Mario to download for the life of me."

~

The party had started out innocent enough. The five of them took turns in Mario Kart, eventually crowning Michael as the winner. Brad took up second, Jack third, and PJ fourth. Felix had spectacularly taken last, and being the sore loser he was, muttered something about getting drinks and going into the kitchen.

"Is he usually this much of a little bitch?" PJ huffed. To his surprise, he looked at Jack. Before Jack could overthink it, Brad was yelling about how Swedes were naturally sore losers. Michael joined in and Jack laughed along with the rest of them, but he couldn't shake the look PJ had given him.

Felix returned a few minutes later with a bottle of hard liquor that had no label and half a bottle of Fireball. "Ye' know, Fe', I'm the Irish one here. I should have copious amounts of alcohol at home, not you. It's my thing."

"Swedes like their whiskey just as much as the Irish." That wasn't true, but Felix continued before Jack could interject. "Besides, its almost like 7. If we drink now it's not as looked down upon."

"I'm sure that is not correct." Michael sighed, but took one of the red solo cups Felix had managed to hide from Jack's view. He poured a little bit of the unlabeled liquor and scrunched up his face. "Vodka? Just straight vodka?"

"Swedes: the barbarians." Brad agreed, but didn't flinch when he took a sip of the cup Michael offered to him. Jack raised his eyebrows. He took Brad for a light weight drinker, for some reason, but he was obviously mistaken.

PJ vaulted over the back of the couch, but because of his height, it didn't look as cool as it did awkward. "Pour me half a cup, please - Felix, do you still have the soda I brought over last time?"

"Yeah, it should be behind the milk." Felix turned his attention to Jack. "So, Jack, what'll it be? A shot of whiskey? Maybe some beer from the fridge?"

It had been a while since Jack had gotten absolutely wasted. He stuck to beer, and it usually just made him a little fuzzy at the end of the day. Part of him knew it was a bad idea, but he met Felix's challenging look. "For every shot ye' take, Ill take two."

"You are tough." Michael commented. Him and Brad sat close, sharing from the same cup. He didn't know either of them well enough to make assumptions, but he didn't think the pink on Michaels face was from the vodka.

"I'd rather you not get alcohol poisoning, Jack. Let's keep it 1 to 1." Felix grinned at him.

"You're on, Fe'." Mistake.

He remembered playing more Mario Kart and a few other games, but everyone was equally terrible in their drunken state. PJ was better off than the rest of them and took first every time. He remembered Michael giggling with his legs over Brad's lap as he lost spectacularly to PJ, and Jack was sure something was going on between them.

After a couple of hours of them playing different X-Box games, PJ eventually decided to leave. "You should not be driving," Michael managed to keep from slurring too noticeably. He had stopped PJ at the door when Felix went to walk him out. "Call an Uber."

"Nah, I only had a bit." PJ shrugged. "Unlike you guys, I have videos to record tomorrow. It's already..." he trailed off.

"Around 11." Brad supplied from the couch.

"Yeah, I really should get going." PJ gently pushed Michael to the side. He whined slightly, but didn't put up much of a fight. "I'll text you when I get back, yeah?"

"I am not sure I will be up longer." As if on cue, Michael yawned. "Felix, I hate to intrude-"

"Guest bedroom is across from mine." He smiled at Michael. Jack watched from next to Brad. "It's no problem, really."

"But Jack-"

"Jack isn't sleeping in the guest bedroom." Felix gave Michael a look that Jack was much too drunk to decipher. Michael, however, erupted into a fit of giggles. Felix cursed in Swedish. "No, not like that Michael - go to sleep before I change my mind and make you sleep on the damn couch."

Eventually, it was just Felix and Jack on the couch watching one of the Saw movies - Brad had gone up the stairs without saying anything and had not returned, which made Jack look at Felix with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and smiled knowingly. "Oh my god, ye' knew? And ye' didn't tell me?"

Jack was slumped up against Felix's chest, and he was too drunk to care. Felix laughed at his over reaction. "I wasn't trying to out them or anything, dude. You understand."

He did. "Well, its not like they tried to hide it at all." Jack sighed. It fell silent, and Jack made another mistake. "Hey, Felix?" Felix didn't look away from the particularly gore filled scene on the TV, but made a noise that implied he was listening.

"Ye', uh, you know I love you, right?" Fuck, what was he doing? No. This was bad. Drunk Jack didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, what the fuck.

Felix could take that any way he wanted. It wasn't the first time he had said it, of course. Felix was his best friend, it wasn't any surprise that they loved each other. It felt different now, though, when Jack was pumped with alcohol and laying against Felix's chest. A girl screamed in the movie, and he could relate.

"...Yeah." Another silence fell over them. Instead of a comfortable silence, it was tense. He could feel Felix breathing, he could feel his heartbeat. He suddenly felt like it was entirely inappropriate to be against Felix's chest.

"I mean," Jack began, itching to break the silence that had fallen. "I mean it in a different way-"

"Jack, Seán," Felix grabbed him by the shoulders. His hands were trembling as he pushed Jack off him and turned him. The lights of the television played over Felix's features, but Jack couldn't read the expression on his face. "You're drunk. You, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm sayin'." He slurred. Felix sighed and shook his head. "You're jus' as drunk as I am."

"Yeah, but unlike you, I know how to make a rational fucking decision still. God, you're Irish, you're supposed to be able to stand way more alcohol without getting shit faced drunk." Felix still had his hands on Jack's shoulders, and he realized it was to hold Jack away. He hadn't even realized that he was leaning into the touch.

"'M a fuckin' disgrace." Jack's Irish accent got stronger when he drank. He pulled back, out of Felix's reach. He wasn't stupid. He could tell that Felix had changed the subject on purpose. Still, he pushed. After a couple beats of silence, he spoke again. "Fe', I've been in love wit' ye' for a while now, and I know that you don't lean that way, but I've been thinking about it for a while an' denying it and-"

The look Felix gave him silenced him immediately. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach, and as soon as he realized what he said, his whole body burned with shame. Dammit, Jack, you were supposed to keep your fucking mouth shut, you piece of shit.

He hated himself.

Felix wouldn't ask him to leave. He was too nice to do that. In the morning, he would drive Jack to his house and drive off. He wouldn't be surprised if he got blocked on every social media site that both of them used. Felix would never, ever speak to him again. Jack deserved that. He would cut ties with Felix completely if it made him comfortable, made him happy.

Jack felt Felix's hand on his face. He leaned into the touch. And then, suddenly, Felix was leaning in.

The kiss was quick. Jack wasn't even sure that it had happened. Maybe this was all a dream, or maybe the alcohol had gone bad and he was hallucinating. But his lips were tingling, and Felix was scowling at him. Or was he smiling? The movie lights were messing with his head.

A million questions raced through his head that he was too drunk and too happy to care about. Felix's hand had fallen from his face. Neither of them said anything, so instead, Jack grabbed his face and kissed him.

When he pulled away, Felix sat up straight and moved to kiss him again. Jack moved into his lap to get closer to him. The kiss grew more heated, one of Jack's hands in Felix's hair and the other on his shoulder. He could feel Felix's hand on the back of his neck and the small of his back. Jack shifted to get a better angle and Felix gasped quietly.

Experimentally, he rolled his hips. Another sharp intake of breath from Felix. He pulled away from Felix's lips, which were shiny and parted slightly. "Seán..."

"Do ye' want to stop?" Jack stopped grinding down on him, and he could feel himself throbbing. As much as he wanted to continue, as much as he wanted to feed the growing hunger and need for Felix, he didn't want to pressure him. He wasn't even sure what was going through his head right now, let alone Felix's.

"N-no, but Brad and Michael..." he trailed off and shook his head. "And we don't even- we're drunk. Can we talk about all of this in the morning without it being awkward as hell?"

"I jus' told you I loved you, it's already going to be awkward. If ye' want to stop, I'll jus'..." he made a move to move off of Felix. Before he could even get his leg over, Felix grabbed his hips and kept him in place. He looked up at Jack, and hesitantly, ran his hands under Jack's shirt and up his chest. Halfway up he stopped.

"Do you, uh, want to move?" Felix asked. "To my room?" Jack would have gladly fucked Felix on the couch, but nodded nonetheless. The two made their way up the stairs, checking on Michael and Brad ("I don't want them to wake up to the sound of us or vice versa." Felix whispered) before eventually getting to Felix's room.

From there, he couldn't remember much. He remembered his lips on Felix's neck and the sounds he made. He knew he had topped. Jack remembered quite vividly the face Felix had made when he sucked him off, and when he woke up in the morning, he could taste it in the back of his throat.

He blinked up at the ceiling. The space next to him was empty, and he could tell Felix was in the shower by the sound of running water. He got up -- the lack of clothes cemented the fact that last night most definitely wasn't a dream -- and shut the door that had been cracked. Then, as silently as possible, Jack lost his shit.

Of course he was happy. He had sex with Felix. That was good. He may not remember all of last night, but he knew from the short quick bursts of memory that it was good.

However, he told Felix everything. That he loved him. It was true, and he was partially glad to have the weight of it off his chest, but anxiety bubbled in his stomach. For a split second he thought he was going to be sick, and then he realized it was the hangover rather than his nervousness.

After throwing on a pair of boxers (he hoped they were his, oh god) and a shirt, he darted to the bathroom, opening the door. He didn't notice that the curses from the shower most definitely weren't Swedish. He was bent over the toilet throwing up and feeling miserable, when someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

A very startled Michael had his head poked out of the shower's sliding door. "Oh shit, 'm sorry Michael-" Brad's head stuck out next. "-a-an' Brad." He tried to smile, but he felt bile rise in his throat. He willed it down and flushed the toilet, hurrying out of the very not-Felix occupied bathroom.

Cursing to himself, he went downstairs. Halfway down he stopped.

If Felix wasn't in the shower, then he would be down stairs. Honestly, Jack didn't know if he could face him. He wrung his hands before getting hit with another wave of nausea. He decided that he could deal with his embarrassment long enough to take something to keep him from vomiting on something in Felix's home.

He dragged himself into the kitchen. The cool tiles helped calm his nerves. He yelped when he heard a glass hit the marble countertop, relief flooding into him when he realized it wasn't Micheal or Brad.

Relief quickly drained from him when he saw that it was Felix. Ignoring the look on Jack's face, he pushed a glass of water into his hand. "Drink." He dropped a couple small white pills into his other hand.

Jack tried to keep his hand from shaking when he brought the water to his lips. After taking the pills he said a quiet thank you to Felix and continued to sip the water to avoid conversation.

After some awkward silence, Felix sighed. He said something to himself in Swedish, followed by a soft, "Seán?" It quickly got his attention, but he still avoided eye contact. "Do you remember last night?"

"Which part?" Jack sighed. "The part where we fucked or the part where I confessed all my feelings like a fucking chump?" Felix sighed too.

"Seán, look at me."

He obliged, and almost dropped his cup. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, but that wasn't what caught Jack off guard. Felix had purple hickeys all over his neck, leading downwards to the hem of where his boxers rested. Jack felt a sense of pride when he saw them, and couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Michael. "Why are you wearing Felix's boxers?" He asked, ignoring the way Jack jumped.

"Why were you in the shower with Brad?" He retorted, but his cheeks burned. These were not his boxers. Oh god. Jack crossed his arms, the glass of water forgotten.

"That was unfortunate." Michael muttered. He remembered too late that Felix wasn't wearing a shirt. He sent Felix a quick glance of alarm. Felix raise his eyebrows quizzically. "Felix, I hope you do not mind that the sheets in the first bedroom need to be wash- Oh."

"Yeah, whatever, please don't go into anymore detail." Felix groaned and rolled his eyes. "I support you, I really do, but cleaning another mans mess isn't something I'm used to."

Jack covered his face in his hands. Oh my god.

"What about Jack's mess?" Michael said, sounding innocent. "Or does it not count because you made it together?"

"Made it together..? I don't..." Felix trailed off. Wordlessly, Jack pulled off his shirt and threw it at him, the blush in Felix's face covered by the fabric as he pulled it on. Felix's eyes widened in alarm and Michael howled in laughter.

Jack looked down at himself. There was a hickey on his collarbone and his hip. "Oh for fucks sake!" He yelled, Michael doubling over and Felix trying (and failing) to conceal his own laughter.

\--

Eventually, Michael and Brad had left. Felix had managed to get them out the door - "Be safe, you two. Do not break the bed." - and he slumped against it dramatically. He didn't move until he heard their car pull out.

"I didn't know they took one car." Jack was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. Felix was wearing a shirt of his that was light green and covered in little Septiceye Sams. He wished his phone was on him so he could take a picture and post it in Twitter, something about the great Pewdiepie wearing his merch and how oh-so honored he was.

He then realized that Felix was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and the neck hickeys were still visible. Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea after all. No doubt their fans would notice, and theories about their relationship would get even more out of hand.

Jack's mouth went dry. Their relationship.

"So, uh, you're wearing my boxers and that's kinda fucking gross." He pushed himself off the door and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Maybe we can postpone that conversation until we're both decent?"

"Sounds good to me." Jack looked down at the boxers he was wearing again and shuddered. "I'm gonna go do that now." He hoped the shower would help him with how tense he had gotten due to the mere mention of "that conversation" and "their relationship".

Maybe Felix only needed a quick fuck? Not like the guy couldn't get anyone he wanted. Maybe it was just convenient that Jack was there. At least Jack didn't have to worry about forcing himself onto Felix. After all, he had kissed Jack first.

The thought helped ease his nerves just a little bit. He smiled to himself as he trudged up the stairs; Felix kissed Jack first, Felix kissed Jack first. He hesitated at the shower. He prayed that Michael and Brad had been cutely washing each others backs rather than silently fucking in the shower (though, he would be impressed if they had gotten away with that).

The thoughts left his mind as soon as he got under the hot water. He let out a half-sigh, half-moan. For a minute or two he just let the water cascade over him, eyes closed.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack jumped and number his elbow against the shampoo bottles in the shower. Felix had opened the sliding glass door, start naked. "The downstairs bathroom had a broken faucet and the other one only has a bath."

"Y-yeah, sure." Jack bent down to pick up the shampoo bottles. He hoped that this wasn't going to turn into shower sex, because he doesn't even know where to begin.

When he straightened up, Felix took one of the shampoo bottles from his hands. "Turn around, Jack." He was smiling, and the sight warmed Jack's heart. He faced the water and felt Felix begin to massage his scalp with his fingers.

An involuntary moan passed his lips. Felix paused for a split second, but continued. He pressed into Jack's scalp almost masterfully. He sighed quietly and bit back another moan.

Felix turned him around and let him rinse out his hair. He let the water do most of the work, and then stepped aside so Felix could wash his hair and reached for the conditioner.

Felix stepped into the torrent of water and Jack couldn't help but stare. He followed the water down Felix's body with his eyes, conditioner forgotten. Felix finished his hair quickly, but Jack didn't miss the smirk on his lips. The bastard knew Jack was staring. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and met Jack's gaze.

Jack was in a daze. He, again, felt himself throb, and tried to will down the boner that was threatening to appear. Felix took a step closer to him and put a hand on his hip and the side of his face.

He stopped trying to hide it.

Felix kissed him on the lips softly, before moving to his neck. He peppered kisses on Jack's neck and Jack had a hand in his hair before he even knew it. "O-oh god," he sighed. "Fe'."

Slowly, Felix lowered himself down. Onto his knees. Now both of Jack's hands were in his hair and he shuddered with anticipation. Felix kissed the insides of his thighs, moving his way up slowly, and Jack whimpered.

Felix looked up at him, his mouth centimeters away from the head of Jack's penis. Jack was breathing heavily now. And then, without warning, he took all of Jack into his mouth.

It was a while before the got out of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a sequel when they have "The Talk", but I'm not sure.
> 
> Also, for anyone who has read my previous stories: I am not continuing them, not for now at least.


End file.
